Drabbles et autres bêtises
by Lisa-chwan
Summary: J'ai voulu testé un crack generator... Et je vais réitérer l'expérience ! Recueil de mini-fics, pairings délirants ou non, principalement centré sur Rikkai. C'mon and read !
1. Chapter 1

Bon, j'ai testé un crack generator o/

Au début, je me suis dit que j'allais prendre le premier couple que j'obtiendrais... sauf que je suis tombée sur un Tomoka/Ryyuzaki Sumire ayant pour thème "Nightclub" XD

Autant vous dire que j'ai passé direct... Et en second, je suis tombée sur un joli petit Marui/Kirihara avec pour thème "Confession".

Bon, alors immédiatement, je me suis précipitée sur Word... Et j'ai réussi à faire un truc après y avoir réfléchi toute la journée XD

Bref, j'espère que vous trouverez pas ça trop mauvais \o/

* * *

La tête d'algue de Rikkai prit son courage à deux mains : il fallait qu'il le fasse. Cela durait depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son senpai sans pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, sans pouvoir s'exprimer, muselé par sa fierté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Quand il arrivait aux terrains de Rikkai, il les parcourait des yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir son senpai aux cheveux rouges vif. Son esprit était encombré toute la journée par lui. Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Comment s'exprimer ? Que faire ?

Il lui faisait tellement envie… Akaya n'arrivait pas à bien comprendre ce sentiment. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose du genre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant… C'était étrange… mais plaisant. Imaginer sa douceur, son goût, le sentir fondre sous sa langue et sa bouche…

Mais l'horreur était de ne pas pouvoir réaliser ces fantasmes. Il n'osait pas l'avouer à son senpai. Il allait y perdre sa réputation de démon des courts… Quoi que du point de vue de Marui Bunta, ce ne devait pas être ce genre de réputation qu'il avait… Ce senpai exubérant devait sans doute plutôt le voir comme un gamin maladroit !

Super.

M'enfin. Il devait le faire. Alors, quand il le vit dans les vestiaires, Kirihara Akaya prit son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha de son senpai.

Marui l'observait depuis quelques temps. C'était évident que son kohai voulait lui demander quelque chose, lui avouer quelque chose. Et autant vous dire que le gourmand attendait ce moment depuis un bout de temps ! Ben oui. Marui, lui, l'avait remarqué dès son arrivée au collège. Il l'avait trouvé mignon quand il était monté sur le portail de Rikkaidai pour gueuler qu'il deviendrait le « number 1 » ! Il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de lui, mais il fallait croire qu'il était encore trop jeune pour penser à l'amour, et il semblait avoir mis une bonne année avant de tomber sous son charme. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de sortir avec lui. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que la confession d'Akaya. Qui ne tarderait pas à venir, selon ses estimations. Il faisait donc exprès de se retrouver seul pour l'attirer… et visiblement, c'était gagné, puisque son kohai s'approcha d'un pas solennel alors qu'il était seul dans les vestiaires.

- Senpai…

Cette petite voix toute douce, bien plus mignonne que quand il passait en mode Bloodshot, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Il avait enregistré Akaya lui disant « bonne nuit », et pouvait ainsi l'écouter chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Et le moment où il pourrait VRAIMENT l'entendre lui dire ces deux mots avant de se coucher était arrivé !

- Oui ?

- Je… Comment dire ça… Je… Enfin…

- Oui, tu ? demanda Marui, se sentant de plus en plus de bonne humeur.

- Tu… enfin… tu accepterais de…

« J'accepterai tout venant de toi, Akaya-chan ! » Eut envie de lui crier Marui. Il se contenta cependant d'hocher la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

- Tu… accepterais de me donner un morceau de tes choux à la crème et au caramel ?! Je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais j'en meurs d'envie… Par pitié, senpai !

* * *

Fin pourrie, je le conçois XD

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec un nouveau petit texte XD

Cette fois-ci je suis tombée sur les frères Fuji avec le thème "Nightclub", et voilà ce que ça a donné XD

Une p'tite review ? :3

Fuji Yuuta commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Comment y était-il arrivé, déjà ? Ses souvenirs commençaient à devenir flous. Il se rappelait avoir croisé son frère dans la rue. Il avait tenté de se planquer pour que son aîné ne le remarque pas, mais sans succès. Shusuke avait toujours été meilleur que lui à cache-cache, et quand son regard s'était posé sur lui, Yuuta eut beau tenté de s'esquiver, son frère avait fini par le coincer dans un magasin de sport.

- Yuuta ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rassure-moi, ce Mizuki n'est pas là, hein ?

- Non, non, je suis tout seul…

- Oh, mais on peut se balader ensemble alors !

- C'est que…

Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de protester que déjà, le génie le tirait par le bras derrière lui. Il le força à venir avec lui acheter un nouveau grip, aller s'acheter de l'engrais pour ses cactus, et également à observer les poissons à l'animalerie.

Puis il finit par lui payer un milk-shake aux fraises Tagada et avec plein de chantilly au café du coin.

- Tiens, Yuuta ! Je sais que c'est ton préféré !

- Ca n'a jamais été mon préféré, aniki… C'est toi qui t'amusais à me faire bouffer pleins de trucs roses quand on était petits… Je te rappelle qu'à cause de ça, j'avais faillis mourir étouffé par des Dragibus roses !

Mais Shusuke ne l'écoutait plus, tout heureux qu'il était d'être avec son frère. C'était bien le seul, d'ailleurs. Yuuta délaissa son Milk-shake, se contentant d'engloutir toute la chantilly sur le dessus, et son aîné le termina avec délice. Puis, alors qu'il réfléchissait à une façon de mettre un terme à cette agaçante sortie familiale, Fuji l'aîné regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Hm, il commence à se faire tard… Je suis désolé Yuuta, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai un truc à faire.

- Hm, bien sûr, bien sûr…

Shusuke se leva et s'éloigna en lui faisant des petits signes de la main. Yuuta soupira. C'était la première fois que son frère l'abandonnait quand ils étaient tous les deux. Une pointe de jalousie germa en lui. D'habitude, Shusuke était tout heureux d'être avec lui, et une fois qu'il l'avait trouvé, ne le lâchait plus. Et maintenant, il s'en allait en plein milieu de leurs sorties ? Pas normal. Un peu curieux, Yuuta se leva et se mit à avancer rapidement dans la direction dans laquelle se dirigeait un peu plus tôt son frère. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à faire de plus important que passer du temps avec lui.

Aaah, s'il avait su que ça le mènerait à une boîte de nuit… Aaah, s'il avait su qu'une fois rentré dedans, il se retrouverait coincé par un malencontreux incident derrière un canapé d'une des box privées du club… Aaah, s'il avait su que sur ce canapé, sous cette lumière tamisée, se trouveraient Kirihara Akaya et son frère en train de faire des trucs qui briseraient l'innocence de n'importe qui… Aucun doute qu'il n'aurait pas cherché à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de son frère.

Si, si, j'vous jure, la curiosité est un vilain, trèèèès vilain défaut.


End file.
